Bleach different fate
by Alexis1995
Summary: Que se serait-il passé si Fujimaru et Matsuri n'avaient pas disparus à la mort des Suzunami ? Et s'ils avaient été présent à l'époque ou Ichigo est devenu Shinigami? Et quand Aizen a trahit Soul Society? Soi Fon x Fujimaru/Matsuri x Ishida.
1. Chapter 1

Je ne possède aucun personnages, ils appartiennent tous à Tite Kubo.

Chapitre 1

Mission a Karakura.

Dans un endroit nommé Soul Society, vit des esprits que l'on nomme les Shinigamis. Ces esprits ont pour rôle de guider les esprits des défunts vers l'au delà et de purifier les esprits maléfiques appelé Hollow.

Une Shinigami du nom de Rukia Kuchiki est choisi pour patrouiller dans une ville du nom de Karakura, mais étant sa première mission, elle doit être aidé par un shinigami vétéran du nom de…..Fujimaru Kudo.

Dans une bâtisse digne des habitats de l'ère Edo au Japon, un jeune homme était en train de dormir sur des tatamis. cheveux blonds foncés, à deux mèches des deux côtés de son visage, et une qui descend sur son nez. En plus de l'uniforme standard du Shinigami, il porte un ruban rouge clair dans ses cheveux, qui repose sur son épaule gauche. Tout comme sa soeur, ses yeux sont bleus foncés.

Il fut soudain réveiller par une jeune fille qui entra en trombe dans la pièce en lui jetant un coussin. des cheveux blonds clairs tenus en queue de cheval sur le haut de la tête. Ses franges sont désordonnées et plutôt longues, une bonne partie d'entre tombe au milieu de son visage, l'aspect général de sa coiffure ressemble beaucoup à celle de son frère. Comme lui, elle a les yeux bleus et porte des décorations rouges dans les cheveux, accompagné d'une fleur blanche, probablement artificielle. Elle porte le Shihakushou standard des Shinigami.

"Debout fainéant!" s'énerva Matsuri Kudo en secouant violemment son frère pour le réveiller. "Tu dois accompagné Rukia Kuchiki dans le monde des humains!"

"Hmmmm! Encore cinq minute." se lamenta Fujimaru en se tournant dans le sens opposé à Masturi. "En plus je ne vois pas pourquoi je dois l'accompagner, elle n'est même pas dans notre division."

Une veine apparut sur le front de Matsuri alors qu'elle frappa son frère pour le réveiller. "Espèce d'andouille! C'est le Capitaine Aizen qui t'a choisi pour cette mission! Dépêche toi de te lever sinon je dis à Hinamori que c'est toi qui à manger les pommes dans la réserve!" 

Fujimaru pâlit et se leva aussitôt en braillant. "Hein?! Mais c'est pas juste! Toi aussi tu en a mangé il me semble!"

"Oui mais moi personne ne le sait." répond Matsuri d'un sourire espiègle en faisant le signe de la victoire avec sa main.

A cette remarque Fujimaru se mit à croiser les bras et les jambes et à bouder comme un enfant. "Tu es un démon Matsuri."

Matsuri se mit à rire ce qui fit rire Fujimaru à son tour.

"Bon je devrais y aller avant que le vice-capitaine ne me tombe dessus." dit-il en se levant.

"Fujimaru!" interrompit Matsuri alors que son frère se dirigeai vers la sortie de la pièce. "...fais attention."

"Toi aussi" répond le Shinigami avec un sourire idiot sur le visage.

Une fois qu'il fut arriver au portail du Senkaimon, Fujimaru remarqua une jeune Shinigami. Rukia Kuchiki. Petite et menue, Rukia a la peau pâle et les yeux pourpres. Ses cheveux sont noirs avec quelques mèches devant son visage, en tant que Shinigami du Gotei 13, elle porte le Shihakushō de Shinigami standard. Elle fixait le portail d'un air anxieux.

"Le monde humain….c'est ma première mission là-bas en tant que lieutenant." pensa la jeune fille en tripotant ses doigt et les tortillant dans tous les sens. "J'espère être à la hauteur." Puis une question lui vint à l'esprit. "Le Capitaine Ukitake m'a dit qu'un lieutenant d'une autre division va m'accompagner à la demande de quelqu'un de haut placer. Qui cela va t'il être?"

"Alors Kuchiki? Prête pour Karakura?"

Sortie de ses pensées par cette question soudaine, la Shinigami se retourna instinctivement pour voir son interlocuteur.

"M….messire Fujimaru? Que faites vous ici?" demanda Rukia surprise de voir le jeune homme ici.

"Eh ben dites donc! Quel accueil!" se moqua Fujimaru faisant semblant d'être blessé par la question.

"Je vous prie de me pardonner!" s'excusa la fille en saluant correctement son ami, provoquant le rire de celui-ci au grand étonnement de Rukia. "Messire Fujimaru vous vous moquer de moi?"

"Excuse moi Rukia" dit Fujimaru en essayant de se calmer "ton attitude solennel es un peu extrême à mon goût, et je t'ai déjà dit de m'appeler Fujimaru."

"Mais enfin mess…" elle n'a pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Fujimaru la coupa avec un coup sur le haut de la tête.

"Fujimaru te dis-je! Fu-ji-ma-ru!"

"...Fujimaru." dit Rukia en se grattant le haut du crâne, là où le coup de Fujimaru l'avais touchée. "Que faites vous ici?"

"C'est simple!" répond le Shinigami en bombant le torse d'un air fier. "C'est moi qui est été choisi pour être ton examinateur!"

Rukia regarda Fujimaru dans le choc. Fujimaru était connu pour ne jamais rien prendre au sérieux contrairement à sa soeur. Certes il s'était entraîné avec de grand Shinigami comme les légendaire Kisuke Urhahara et Yoruichi Shihoin ainsi que le défunt Seigen. Certe il avait le niveau d'être vice-capitaine, mais sa mauvaise fois face aux responsabilité l'ont toujours poussé à refuser ce poste. Qui? Pourquoi? Comment Fujimaru avait-il put être choisi pour être son examinateur! Rukia commençait à craindre le pire pour sa mission.

"Bon allons-y Kuchiki!" coupa Fujimaru en tirant Rukia vers le portail.

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

A Karakura, un garçon aux cheveux orange était tranquillement en train de mettre une dérouillée à une bande de délinquant, assez grand, mince avec une peau claire et des yeux marrons.

Bam! Pif! Paf! Boom!

"Alors ça vous suffit?!" questionna le garçon en frottant ses mains. "La prochaine fois, faites attention ou vou et comment vous roulez avec vos skates!"

"O…..ok!" ont répondu les délinquants en disparaissant au loin.

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

Arrivé à Karakura, Rukia et Fujimaru patrouillait à la recherche de Hollow.

"Ah la la, il n'y en pas." se plaint Fujimaru "et dire que j'aurais pu rester dormir plus longtemps."

"Dites moi messire Fujimaru?" demanda Rukia.

"Appelle moi simplement Fujimaru" soupira le Shinigami "je t'écoute."

Après avoir hésité un long moment, elle finit par se lancer. "Vous et dame Matsuri avez le niveau de vice-capitaine, pourquoi rester lieutenant dans la cinquième division?".

Pour la première fois de la journée Fujimaru afficha un regard empli de tristesse. "Parce que c'est la division qui m'a permis de rencontrer Seigen, et que si je la quittais, je serais séparer de Matsuri."

C'est la première fois que Rukia entendait un ton aussi sérieux sortir de la bouche de Fujimaru Kudo. Mais voyant le ton que prenait la discussion, elle décida de passer à autre chose. "Bon finissons cette mission!"

"Tu as l'air bien motivée tout d'un coup" nota Fujimaru en affichant un regard surpris.

"Bien entendu!" répliqua Rukia avec un sourire espiègle. "Plus vite nous serons rentrer, plus vite vous pourrez retrouver le capitaine Soi-Fon."

Fujimaru se mit à rougir fortement."Que….que...qu'est-ce que tu racontes?!"

"Allons allons messire Fujimaru" se moqua Rukia avec un sourire maléfique. "Tout le monde à Soul Society est au courant pour vous deux."

"Que?" paniqua Kudo.

Avec Matsuri nous vous avons surpris la dernière fois" puis des étoiles sont apparus dans les yeux de Rukia. "Sous cette lune argentée, vos regards plongés dans l'autre, vos visages se rapprochant lentement….."

"Gyaaaah! Arrête ça!" ordonna Fujimaru rougissant de gêne. "Pour la peine tu vas chasser du Hollow toute seule!" bouda le lieutenant de la cinquième division. "Et toc!"


	2. Chapter 2

je ne possède aucun des personnages.

CHAPITRE 2

Petit problème

La nuit était tombé sur Karakura. Rukia était partie patrouiller dans le quartier alors que Fujimaru était tranquillement allongé sur le dos, le genoux gauche levé et les mains derrière la tête servant d'oreiller.

"Le niveau de vice-capitaine hein? Seigen, que devrai-je faire?" pensa le Shinigami en regardant la magnifique lune éclairant la nuit.

"Grooooah!"

Il fut sorti de ses pensées par un terrifiant hurlement déchirant le calme nocturne régnant dans cette ville.

"Merde! Rukia doit avoir des problèmes!"

Fujimaru se redressa immédiatement et se précipita en enchaînant les shunpo. "Pourvu que j'arrive à temps!"

Lorsqu'il arriva sur place, ce qu'il vit le surprit. Rukia était démunie de ses pouvoirs de Shinigamis et un jeune homme se battait à sa place contre le hollow.

"Rukia! Tout va bien?!" demanda Fujimaru en se précipitant vers sa Kohai.

"Lieutenant!" paniqua Rukia "je suis désolée mais…"

"Non ne t'excuse pas, tout est ma faute, tu était sous ma responsabilité après tout!" dit-il avec un sourire idiot en frottant la tête de Rukia comme on le ferait à un enfant.

Rukia semblait s'être calmé au commentaire de son senpai. "Messire Fujimaru."

Puis le duo observa le jeune garçon se battre contre le hollow.

"Il se débrouille pas mal du tout" complimenta Fujimaru "et son Zanpakuto est immense! Sachant qu'il reflète la capacité spirituel de son propriétaire, on peut dire que ce garçon est incroyable."

Ichigo Kurosaki, à l'aide de son Zanpakuto aussi grand que lui découpa le hollow en deux d'un seul coup et tomba dans les pommes.

Fujimaru s'approcha du jeune homme endormi.

"C'est incroyable, il à découper ce hollow d'un seul coup." s'étonna le second lieutenant de la 5ème division.

Bien que surprise également par la puissance du jeune homme, une question resta dans l'esprit de Kuchiki. "Dites moi messire Fujimaru, que faire au sujet de mes pouvoirs?"

Le lieutenant réfléchi silencieusement en se grattant le menton un long moment. Puis: "Nous allons ramener le gamin dans sa chambre, ensuite nous irons voir un vieil ami."

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

A Soul Society, Matsuri se promenait dans une forêt à la recherche de quelqu'un.

"Si mes infos sont bonnes, elle devrait être par ici à cet heure." pensa la Kudo.

"Tiens, j'attendais Fujimaru. Mais si tu es là j'imagine que cela signifie qu'il ne viendra pas" dis une voix avec dédain dans le ton employé.

Une femme apparut alors devant Matsuri.

"Bonjour Matsuri, comment vas-tu?" demanda l'inconnue d'un ton plus amical.

"Je vais bien Soi Fon, merci de demander" répond Matsuri avec un beau sourire. " Et toi?"

Soi Fon est plutôt petite et peut paraître pour une petite fille au loin. Elle a un petit visage aux yeux bleus gris foncés , ses cheveux sont noirs et courts et forment un genre de carré effilé avec des longs bandeaux tressés en nattes blanches. Elle porte un kimono noir avec la robe de capitaine. Sous son kimono noir, elle porte la tenue de la police militaire, lui laissant le dos et les épaules nus.

Un visage ennuyé apparu sur le visage de la capitaine de la deuxième division. "Fujimaru et moi avions un entraînement de prévu pour aujourd'hui" bouda Soi Fon en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine "nous devions voir lequel est le plus rapide une fois nos Bankai libérés."

Le visage de Matsuri devint déformer par lar la surprise, des gouttes de sueur dû à la révélation de Soi Fon coulaient sur son front. "Bankai? Fujimaru maîtrise le Bankai?!"

Ce fut au tour de Soi Fon de regarder Matsuri dans la surprise. "Tu ne le savais pas? Il ne te l'a pas dit?"

"Absolument pas!" répond Masuri en mettant ses poings sur ses hanches et grimaçant de colère. "Oh le fourbe! Il à oser me cacher ça!"

Après une seconde d'hésitation, Soi Fon repris la parole. "Ce n'est pas tout, je lui ai demandé de devenir mon vice-capitaine à la place de Omaeda."

Le choc fut tel pour Matsuri qu'aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche.

"Les capacités de ton frère me font penser à un autre Shinigami." Puis elle se mit à grimacer. "Lui aussi, sous ses airs d'imbécile cachait un niveau incroyable."

"...qu'a t il répondu?" demanda Matsuri, inquiète par la réponse.

"Que sa place était dans la cinquième division." répond une Soi Fon un peu déçu de la réponse. Matsuri ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un soupir de soulagement. "Ce qui est dommage car sa vitesse et son agilité aurait été utile au service d'espionnage."

Un sourire maléfique est alors apparu sur le visage de Matsuri "C'est surtout le fait que tu pourrais passer plus de temps avec lui qui était bien, hein?"

Pendant un bref instant, on aurait pu jurer voir les joues de Soi Fon rougir. "N'importe quoi! Pourquoi voudrai-je passer plus de temps avec cet imbécile!"

"Te voilà aux anges alors" répondit Matsuri "Il est en mission dans le monde des humains avec Kuchiki Rukia."

"Rukia?" s'étonna Soi Fon "pourquoi l'avoir envoyé avec elle? Ils ne sont pas de la même division.

"Oui, moi aussi je trouve ça étrange" répond Matsuri en se grattant le menton. "J'ai un mauvais pressentiment…..comme si quelque chose de terrible se prépare."

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

Kuchiki et Kudo se tenaient assis en seiza devant un homme grand et fin, à la peau claire et au yeux gris. Il avait des cheveux blonds (presque pâles) en désordre, encadrant les côtés de son visage et tombant entre ses deux yeux, ainsi qu'un menton recouvert d'une barbe de trois jours. Il portait une longue veste noire arborant des motifs de diamants blancs le long de la partie du bas, avec un haut et un pantalon vert foncé. Le style de sa veste est un rappel d'un _haori_ de capitaine inversé (blanc avec des diamants noirs). il avait un éventail, qu'il utilise parfois pour se dissimuler le visage. Il porte des sandales traditionnelles Japonaises en bois ( _getas_ ) et un bob rayé vert et blanc (qui ombrage ses yeux la plupart du temps).

Après lui avoir résumé la situation l'homme se mit à rire de tout son saoul.

"Hahahahahahahahahahaha! Plusieurs années qu'on ne s'était pas vu et tu as des ennuis lors de ta première missions d'examinateur."

"Ce n'est pas drôle! Si on rentre je vais me faire tuer par Matsuri et Soi Fon! Et par Renji, par Byakuya et par le capitaine général!" pleura Fujimaru en serrant l'emprise de ses poings sur son pantalon. "Je les vois d'ici me dire qu'ils avaient raison de penser que je suis un bon à rien!"

"Messire Kudo" pensa Rukia, l'esprit empli de regret.

"Allons, allons, ne pleure pas voyons, tu sais bien que je ferais tout pour mon filleul" répond Kisuke en faisant aller son éventail. "Mais bien entendu ce ne sera pas gratuit."

Fujimaru soupira au commentaire. "Entendu, que veux-tu?" demanda le Shinigami, s'avouant vaincu.

"C'est évident" dit Urahara sur un ton diabolique "Je veux des infos juteuse sur ta relation avec le capitaine Soi-Fon! Hahahahahahahahahaha!"

"Arrêtez avec ça bon sang!" rétorqua Fujimaru avec ses yeux en orbite.

"Mais plus sérieusement" repris Kisuke avec un ton et un regard sérieux alors qu'il repliait son éventail laissant ainsi voir son regard perçant. " Pour votre petit problème je peux vous louer des corps artificiels." dit-il sur un ton enjoué. "Mais il y a une condition".

Rukia et Fujimaru on regarder Kisuke avec un air de surprise.

Le lendemain.

Ichigo Kurosaki était assis à son bureau au lycée, regardant le ciel d'un air pensif. "C'est étrange, ce qui s'est passé hier n'était donc qu'un rêve? Pourtant ça m'a paru bien réel à moi."

Il fut tiré de ses pensés par le professeur entrant dans la salle de classe.

"Bonjour tout le monde!"

"Bonjour Professeur" saluèrent les élèves en choeurs.

"Aujourd'hui nous accueillons deux nouveaux élèves! Je compte sur vous pour leur faire un bon accueil! Vous pouvez entrer!"

Aussitôt ses paroles prononcer, Rukia et Fujimaru habillé en tenue scolaire de l'établissement sont entrés dans la pièce.

"Ah!" cria intérieurement Ichigo "c'est la fille d'hier! En revanche je n'ai jamais vu le garçon."

"Bien! Veuillez vous présentez!" ordonna le professeur.

Fujimura s'avança en premier avec son traditionnel sourire idiot au visage. "Bonjour à tous, je m'appelle Kudo Fujimaru, je vais étudier avec vous à partir d'aujourd'hui. Enchanté!"

Puis Rukia s'avança à son tour. "Enchantée, je suis Rukia Kuchiki, c'est avec un grand plaisir que je vais étudier avec vous dès aujourd'hui."

Une fois les présentations fini, la classe se mit à chuchoter sur les deux nouvelles têtes de la classe.

"Ta vu le nouveau? Il est mignon"

"Et la nouvelle…"

"En plus…."

"Bien!" coupa le professeur "Il reste deux places libre dans la classe. Kuchiki tu ira à côté de Kurosaki. Kudo tu ira à côté de Arisawa!"

Les deux jeune s'exécutent et allèrent là ou on leur avais dit d'aller. Une fois assise à côté d'Ichigo, Rukia lui montra sa main, ce qui fit pâlir celui-ci.

Fujimaru qui observait la scène de loin en se dirigeant à sa place n'à pas louper cela. "Étrange" pensa t il "je me demande ce qu'elle lui à montrer."

Une fois arrivé à destination, il se présenta à Tatsuki Arisawa, sa voisine de est une adolescente de taille moyenne avec des cheveux noirs et des yeux bleus. Il tendit sa main à la jeune fille. "Fujimaru Kudo, enchanté de te rencontrer" salua Kudo poliment.

Après l'avoir scruter du regard, Tatsuki lui rendit la politesse. "Tatsuki Arisawa, de même."

Ichigo, intéressé par le nouveau qu'il n'avait pas encore vu observait la scène de loin. Mais il fut couper par Rukia.

"Dit donc paysant! C'est malpoli d'espionner les gens" dit-elle sur un ton hautain.

"Dixit la fille qui s'est tapé l'incruste dans ma chambre hier" rétorqua le Shinigami remplaçant. "Ce type la, Fujimaru, c'est un ami à toi ?" demanda Ichigo.

"Parle avec respect Paysant!" chuchota Rukia "Messire Fujimaru est un Shinigami de rang élevé, c'est un lieutenant!"

"Ah ouais? Et il est fort?" demanda Ichigo, n'ayant pas l'air impressionné, ce qui fit pousser des veines sur le visage de Rukia.

"Evidemment! Il aurait pu vaincre le hollow que tu as vaincu hier à main nu s'il avait été sur place!"

"Eh bien!" pensa Fujimaru avec un sourire aux lèvres qui regardait la discussion entre Rukia et Ichigo. "Ces deux-là ont l'air de déjà s'entendre"

Puis il remarqua un élève qui le fixait d'un mauvais oeil. Un garçon aux cheveux noirs à lunettes de taille moyenne. Au lycée, il porte son uniforme avec cravate. "Celui-ci par contre n'a pas l'air de pouvoir nous blairer."


	3. Chapter 3

Tous les personnages appartiennent à l'univers Bleach de Tite Kubo

CHAPITRE 3

Fujimaru Kudo vs Lisa Yadomaru

Part 1

Une fois la sonnerie indiquant l'heure de pause passée. Ichigo se précipita vers Fujimaru pour en savoir plus sur les Shinigamis.

"Fujimaru! Pourquoi ne pas te joindre à nous pour déjeuner? Et toi aussi Kuchiki?" proposa Tatsuki, faisant ainsi tomber le plan d'Ichigo à l'eau.

"Merci ma petite Tatsuki, je meurs de faim" répondit Fujimaru avec son sourire idiot habituel.

En entendant cela Tatsuki et le reste de la classe ont regardé le jeune homme en silence dans la surprise total, on pouvait voir les joue légèrement rosie de Tatsuki.

"Ben quoi?" demanda Fujimaru en se grattant l'arrière de la tête d'un air nerveux. Non pas qu'il était intimidé, il combat des Hollows tous les jours quand même! Mais autants de regards fixé sur lui après seulement une phrase…..aurait-il fait une bêtise?

Soudain ses sens de Shinigami ont senti plusieurs sources d'énergie spirituel.

"Kuchiki! Kurosaki!" cria t il en se précipitant dans le couloir du lycée. Il fut suivi par Kuchiki traînant Ichigo par le dos du col. "Lâchez moi! Je peux courir tout seul."

Tatsuki regarda et le reste de la classe en ont perdu leur mots.

Une jeune fille aux longs cheveux noirs et portant des lunettes ovales dont la monture est rouge, au cheveux sont séparés à l'arrière en deux nattes tressées tandis que devant ils forment une frange désorganisée, presque sauvage, était resté assise en silence, de même que le garçon remarquer par Fujimaru plus tôt.

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

Un Hollow tomba au sol après un coup de Ichigo. "Il y en a beaucoup cette fois."

Un autre tomba frappé par le Zanpakuto de Fujimaru alors qu'il allait frapper le héro dans le dos.

"Sot! Surveille tes arrière! Tu donne du travail en plus à messire Fujimaru!" grogna Rukia en frappant la tête d'Ichigo.

"La ferme!" rétorque Kurosaki en braquant son point vers Rukia "tu m'as dit qu'il était balèze non?! En plus s'il avait fait son travail correctement on en serait pas là!".

Ignorant la dispute entre les deux jeunot Fujimaru se mit à regarder le ciel, concentré. "Soi-Fon, penses-tu vraiment à me prendre comme vice-capitaine?".

"Hey Fujimaru!" coupa Ichigo.

"Hmm?"

"On en a terminé ici, on rentre?" demanda Ichigo.

Mais Fujimaru ne répondit pas, il fixa sombrement vers une sombre ruelle en silence. Après une minute de silence il fixa Rukia avec un regard curieux.

"Ichigo" parla la Shinigami avec plusieurs gouttes de sueurs coulant sur son front. "Nous devons partir d'ici." Son regard effrayé surpris Ichigo qui se mit à se poser des question. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse parler, Rukia le saisit et partit au loin avec lui.

"Hé!" rala Ichigo "qu'est-ce qui te prend?! On laisse Fujimaru ici?"

"Crois-moi Paysan" répond Rukia, on pouvait sentir une pointe de peur dans sa voix. "Il y a des choses que seul des Shinigami gradé et entraîner peuvent affronter."

"Ainsi donc tu laisse filer le Shinigami remplaçant" se moqua une voix. "Soul Society va prendre cela pour une trahison."

Le commentaire fit sourire Fujimaru. "Tu t'inquiète pour moi? C'est gentil, mais tu n'as pas à le faire. Mais bref, j'imagine que tu n'es pas là pour une visite de courtoisie."

"Détrompe toi" répond la voix "nous réglerons cette histoire le moment venu. Pour l'instant je suis simplement venue pour une visite."

Le commentaire fit rougir Fujimaru qui se mit à se gratter le derrière la tête car géné. "A…..ah bon? Mais le Capitaine de la deuxième division peut se permettre une pause café à Karakura?"

"Hmmpf!" répondit Soi-Fon en apparaissant devant lui avec un sourire arrogant. "Contrairement à toi je peux faire plusieurs choses à la suite."

Le sourire de Fujimaru disparu pour laisser place à un soupir "je l'attendais celle-là."

"Alors cette mission?" demanda Soi-Fon sur un ton moqueur.

"Comme tu peux le constater, ce n'est pas fameux" Il fut couper par Soi-Fon.

"Non, je parle de TA MISSION" dit-elle d'un ton stricte et un regard effrayant.

Aussitôt le regard de Fujimaru se durcit et son attitude disparut. "Tu semble avoir vu juste, j'ai pu, même si ce n'est qu'un court instant, sentir leurs pressions spirituelle."

Un sourire fier apparut sur le visage de Soi-Fon. "J'ai bien fait de te recommander pour cette mission, je vais devoir remercier Aizen et Ichimaru pour avoir recommander ta candidature."

"Mouais" soupira Fujimaru, il semblait….hésitant.

Le regardant d'un air concerné Soi-Fon continua ce qu'elle avait à dire. "S'ils" deviennent gênant, tuez les: ordre du Capitaine Général."

A ces mots Fujmiaru se pencha en avant en laissant tomber ses bras "j'en ai marre de ce genre de mission moi, pourquoi ne demandent-ils jamais au vice-capitaines de le faire."

Soi-Fon durcit son regard, croisa le bras sur sa poitrine, ce qui lui donnait un air imposant. "Tu oses te plaindre?! Je te rappelle que le Capitaine Général tolère tes plaintes constantes pour ne pas être promu Capitaine ou vic-capitaine! En contrepartie tu effectue des missions secrète pour Soul Society." expliqua Soi-Fon, visiblement énervée par le comportement de Fujimaru.

"Et pourquoi il ne demande pas ce genre de mission à Matsuri?" plaida Fujimaru d'un ton m'en foutiste au possible en se curant l'oreil. "Elle aussi fait son possible pour ne pas être promu."

Une veine apparut sur le front de Soi-Fon. "Ta soeur maîtrise parfaitement le Shikai, mais pas encore le Bankai, elle est encore plus doué que Hinamori et contrairement à toi elle travaille dur pour la cinquième division." Puis elle baissa d'un ton. "Tu dois te rendre compte que Matsuri et toi êtes encore plus vieux que Gin et Hitsugaya qui sont déjà Capitaines."

"Ok j'ai compris" soupira Fujimaru.

"Et ce Shinigami remplaçant?" questionna Soi-Fon afin de changer de sujet. A nouveau les yeux de Fujimaru ont affichés un regard on ne peut plus sérieux.

"Il est incroyable, sa pression spirituelle est impressionnante et il à un don pour le combat, on jurerais Kaien Shiba. Tant au niveau de ses capacités que physique. Et "ILS" semblent s'intéresser à lui." dit-il d'un ton mélancolique, en évoquant son vieil ami et mentor. Chose qui le rapprochait de Rukia Kuchiki.

"Je vois" répond Soi-Fon d'un air inquiet. "Si jamais il devient imprévisible, tue le également. Je refuse de prendre le risque que la Soul Society te considère comme un traître."

Aussitôt ses mots prononcés, Fujimaru saisit Soi-Fon dans ses bras et la serra aussi fort qu'il puisse. "Ne t'inquiète pas, je ferais ce qu'il faut."

Soi-Fon ferma ses yeux et rendit l'étreinte à Fujimaru. "N'oublie pas ce que tu m'as promis."

"Aucun souci, dès mon retour, j'achèterais la plus belle bague. Tu fera bientôt partie de la famille Kudo." dit-il en la libérant de son étreinte. Puis avec sa main droite il saisi son menton et le souleva délicatement pour que leur regard puissent se croiser. "Ensuite toi et moi dirigeront la deuxième division en tant que capitaine et vic-capitaine."

D'abord choquée, Soi-Fon le regarda avec affection. "J'ai hâte." puis son visage redevient ferme et son ton stricte. "Tu as donc intérêt à mener ta mission à bien, Fujimaru Kudo!" ordonna Soi-Fon en disparaissant.

"Oui Capitaine" soupira Fujimaru en se grattant l'arrière du crâne l'air ennuyé. "Bon! Puisque tu as pu te rincer l'oeil, je vais devoir d'effacer la mémoire." dit-il en s'adressant à une figure apparaissant derrière lui.

La même jeune fille qui les observait silencieusement en classe apparut derrière lui, un Zanpakuto à la main. "Fujimaru Kudo, cela fait longtemps que nous ne nous étions vu"

"Lisa Yadomaru. Effectivement, la dernière fois que nous nous sommes vu, tu étais le vice-capitaine de ser Kyoraku." dit-il en dégainant son sabre.

"Je t'aurais imaginée capitaine aujourd'hui." taquina Lis,l'air impassible.

"C'est pas possible! Toi aussi?!" pleura Kudo. "Vous vous faites passer le mot ou quoi?"

"Même si te revoir me fait plaisir, je ne peux te laisser entraver notre projet" dit-elle en pointant Fujimaru de son sabre.

"Je vois…...face à toi, inutile de faire dans la dentelle. BRILLE FUJIMARU!"

"Je vois…..Fracasse! HAGURO TOMBO!"


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPITRE 4

Fujimaru Kudo vs Lisa Yadomaru!

Part 2

Shikai en puissance! libère ta rage!

"Brille Ryojomaru!"

"Fracasse! Haguro Tombo!"

Une fois libéré, le Zanpakuto de Fujimaru ressemble à un gantelet d'acier bleu qui se prolonge jusqu'à son coude avec des gravures dorées sur les bords, deux lames courbées sont disposées parallèlement et partent du dos de la main jusqu'au coude. L'extrémité du gantelet se termine par une lame de katana normale.

Le Zanpakuto de Lisa Yadomaru quand à lui, se changea en lance.

"Fujimaru Kudo" commença Lisa "si je me souviens bien ta spécialité est la vitesse."

A peine dit-elle ces mots que Fujimaru apparu derrière elle afin de lui asséner un coup mortel.

Avec un shunpo extraordinaire Lisa réussi à éviter le coup.

"J'avais oublié…." dit Fujimaru "...que tu a le niveau de vice-capitaine."

"Ce coup est destiné à tuer….." dit Lisa se demandant pourquoi un tel coup d'emblée.

"Au vu des nombreux adversaires que tu as affronter ce coup n'est rien pour toi." répond Fujimaru avec un regard impressionné. "Les Wizard sont incroyables !"

"Que…..

Fujimaru se trouvait derrière Lisa afin de lui asséner un dernier coup.

Mais une aura ténébreuse entoura l'ex shinigami avant que la vue de fujimaru ne tombe dans les ténèbres.

Lorsqu'il reprit connaissance, il était allongé dans son corps artificiel sur le lit d'Ichigo Kurosaki.

"Ça y est, il est réveiller!"

"Un ton de moins quand tu parles de lui Paysan!"

"Rien à foutre! Il est réveillé, il se barre de mon lit!"

"Je reconnais ces voix" pensa Fujimaru en essayant de se lever. Puis il aperçut Rukia et Ichigo se chamailler en faisant des grimaces à l'autre. "Kuchiki et Kubasake!" s'écria joyeusement Fujimaru.

"C'est Kurosaki!"

Il fut frapper à la tête par Rukia "du respect envers messire Fujimaru!"

Ce fut au tour de Rukia d'avoir un coup sur la tête par Kudo. "Fu-ji-ma-ru!"

Puis il repris position seiza sur le lit d'Ichigo.

" Pourquoi tu te remet dessus?! Descend!" râla Ichigo.

"Je vous remercie de m'avoir sauvé" salua solennellement Fujimaru.

"Hein?! C'est pas nous! C'est une fille à lunettes de la classe qui t'a ramené ici!" répond Ichigo. "Comment tu t'es fait battre et par qui?"

Fujimaru chercha une excuse pour ne rien révélé à Ichigo sur les Wizard. "Hé bien en fait j'ai battu le hollow mais j'ai perdu connaissance en glissant du toit!" dit il avec un sourire idiot.

Rukia se mit à trembler de honte. "Messire Fujimaru! Un shinigami tel que vous qui perd un combat parce qu'il n'a point fait attention à son environnement ! Comment avez vous pu passer lieutenant ?!"

"Hmmmm" réfléchi Fujimaru sa main sur son menton "c'est Gin qui à recommander ma nomination"

"Il est bien beau le commandant par piston!" se moqua Ichigo.

"Et toi Ichigo, comment s'est passé ton sauvetage d'Orihime?" demanda le lieutenant.

Rukia et Ichigo regardaient Fujimaru dans le choc. Comment pouvait il savoir?!

"Comment le savez vous?" demanda Rukia.

"Rukia, si je suis lieutenant ce n'est pas pour rien" se vanta Fujimaru en bombant le torse.

"C'est donc ainsi qu'il a perdu l'équilibre" s'imagina Kuchiki "il surveillait nos pression spirituel prêt à intervenir au besoin."

A ce moment la porte s'ouvra.

"Hoy Ichigo, c'est l'heure de manger!"

Les cheveux raides noirs. Elle les porte au carré qui encadrent son visage et qui lui tombent presque sur les épaules. Elle porte souvent des tenues de sport, comparé au look très féminin de sa sœur, changeant simplement de T-Shirt et de cycliste. Ses yeux sont grands et noirs, elle porte parfois une casquette rouge.

"On descend, merci Karin"

La brunette regarda alors Rukia et Fujimaru comme s'ils étaient des sujets d'études. "Ils ont l'air cool tes potes." puis un souvenir lui revint. "Au fait, une certaine Matsuri attend en bas."

Fujimaru pâlit au commentaire.

Alors que le groupe pâlit au commentaire, Ichigo indiqua l'entrée à Fujimaru qui ouvrit la porte pour voir sa soeur dans un corps artificiel. Un maillot blanc à rayures rouge avec une jupe en cuir.

"Bonjour Fu-ji-ma-ru" dit elle avec une voix et une tête effrayante.

Les gouttes de sueur ont perlé sur le visage du shinigami.

"M...Matsuri comment vas-tu?" trembla le jumeaux.

"Je me sens bien si on considère que l'on m'as envoyé à Karakura pour remplacer un idiot à surveiller un autre lieutenant."

"Remplacer?!" paniqua Fujimaru.

"Assister serait plus à même de vérité." corrigea Matsuri.

"Matsuri senpai!" pleura Rukia de joie en sautant dans les bras de son aînée.

"Rukia tu vas bien?" souria Matsuri.

"Messire Fujimaru m'a fait faire des actes épouvantable et dégradant. J'ai même dû aider un gueux!". pleura Rukia dans la honte

"Balance!" pleura Fujimaru, gagnant un regard noir de Matsuri "la peste que tu es n'est qu'une balance! Tu…." il n'a pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Matsuri frappa son jumeaux au menton.

Une jeune fille avec de grands yeux et les cheveux violets et noirs attachés avec un ruban rouge portant la tenue standard des Shinigami trouvait derrière Matsuri. Son Zanpakuto était attaché à sa taille, il était visible grâce à son poignet rouge. Elle regardait Fujimaru d'un air amusé.

"C'est qui elle?" questionna Fujimaru en la désignant du doigt, gagnant un second punch de Matsuri.

"Pauvre imbécile! On ne montre pas les gens du doigt!" cria t elle avant d'inspirer et expirer afin de recouvrer son calme. "Il s'agit de ta nouvelle apprentie, un ordre du Capitaine Général, il a dit que tu comprendrait."

"Je vois" répondit Fujimaru en prenant son air inquiet "le possesseur de Mirokumaru hein? Gin voulait en faire son lieutenant" pensa le blondinet.

Il se releva et s'avança vers son nouvel acolyte "Senna c'est ça?"

"Oui" répondit elle d'un ton décontracté en étirant ses bras.

"Je serais ton mentor à partir d'aujourd'hui." dit il avec un sourir idiot, gagnant un regard suspicieux de Senna.

"J'ai pas confiance, le premier lieutenant Matsuri à l'air plus compétente." répondit elle amusé.

"C'est Fujimaru le premier lieutenant" ria nerveusement Matsuri.

"J'imagine que le Capitaine Général Yamamoto t'a expliqué notre mission" dit il avec un regard stricte.

"Oui chef!" s'écria Senna en saluant Fujimaru en posant la tranche de sa main droite sur son front avec un sourire large.

"Matsuri" commença Fujimaru en faisant disparaître son corps artificiel, regagnant ainsi son apparence de Shinigami "je vais commencer l'entraînement de Senna dès maintenant, remplace moi comme mentor pour Ichigo, nous comparerons ainsi la puissance de nos élèves."

Puis il se tourna vers Senna "toi et moi allons patrouiller pour ce soir. Je veux savoir ce que tu as dans le ventre."

"Oh là là !" soupira Senna en fixant le ciel "je préférerait plutôt aller voler tranquillement."

"Voilà ce que je te propose, après notre patrouille, je te paierais un tour de grande roue, financer par la boutique Urahara." ria Fujimaru gagnant une regard emplit d'étoiles de sa nouvelle élève.

"C'est vrai?!"

"Il est très doué pour motiver ses hommes" pensa Matsuri avec un sourire "moi je n'ai jamais réussi à faire pareil."

Les deux Shinigamis ont alors disparus dans un Shunpo de haut niveau sous les yeux ébahi de Rukia et Matsuri.

"Étrange" pensa Rukia "d'abord cette puissance spirituelle que nous avons senti, l'arrivée de cette fille, et ce Shunpo digne des Capitaines. Messire Kaein m'avait dit qu'il existait à Soul Society une unité d'élite sous les ordres directes du Capitaine Général, des combattants d'élite sont sélectionné dans chaque divisions pour la composée, et ce, dans le but de combattre les hommes en noir. D'après ce qu'il m'avait dit, ils serait une menace plus grande encore que les hollows."

"Bah alors? Vous venez manger ou quoi?" coupa Ichigo l'air ennuyé, "bah, l'est où le lieutenant pistonné, et c'est qui cette….attendez" transpira soudainement Ichigo "alors….c'était ça….Fujimaru est devenue une femme!"

Au nord de Karakura, à l'extrémité de la ville, une âme perdue, à l'apparence d'une petite fille de 6 ans, le cheveux blonds coiffé en queue de cheval volait le plus vite qu'elle le pouvait.

"Je….dois…..partir!" pleura t elle complètement essoufflée.

Une lance venue du ciel la fit disparaître dans une extrême douleur.

Pendant ce temps là, Senna et Fujimaru étaient arrivés dans la chambre d'entraînement souterraine de la boutique Urahara.

"C'est quoi ce ciel?! Il est magnifique !" s'extasia la jeune fille.

Sans l'écouter, le blondinet s'avança quelques pas en avant et se tourna vers Senna le regard très dur.

"Quoi? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?" demanda la brunette.

"Je te l'ai dit…..je veux savoir…..ce que tu as dans le ventre."

"Pourquoi donc?" demanda la nouvelle agent de l'ombre.

"Notre mission consiste à combattre et éliminé des personnes du niveau d'un vice-capitaine au minimum, si tu n'es pas assez forte, je te renvoie au Soul Society."

"Vous êtes plutôt stricte malgré votre attitude idiote." nota Senna en dégainant son Zanpakuto.

"C'est une question de sécurité, aussi bien pour toi que pour moi." répond le lieutenant en dégainant son Zanpakuto à son tour.

"D'après le capitaine Komamura, Fujimaru et Matsuri sont réputés pour leur haut niveau de maîtrise dans chaque branche des arts du combat, aussi bien le corps à corps que les différentes techniques magique." pensa Senna avec un sourire "son point fort est la vitesse, je dois donc tout misée sur l'anticipation."

Elle se précipita vers Fujimaru avec un shunpo incroyable. Tel une tornade, le vent semblait la poussée vers son supérieur en emportant avec elle, des centaines de feuilles rouge comme le sang.

Deux semaines plus tard.

Ichigo, Rukia, Tatsuki, Chad, Orihime, Keigo et Asami étaient en cours, s'inquiètant de l'absence de Fujimaru.

"Je vous présente une nouvelle élève."

"Bonjour !" salua Matsuri en souriant " je suis Matsuri Kudo, la soeur de Fujimaru."

"C'est étrange" pensa Rukia "messire Fujimaru, aussi feignant soit il, n'est pas du genre à manquer son travail."

Tatsuki regarda la table voisine vide.

"Elle était si bruyante avant…..j'ai l'impression qu'il me manque quelque chose aujourd'hui."

"Ta place sera….voyons voir…...à côté de...Chad! La table à sa gauche." décida le professeur en observant la classe.

Dans le sud ouest de Karakura, un gigantesque Hollow venait d'apparaître. Un Hollow à l'apparence d'un gigantesque gorille. Sur son épaule gauche, un homme encapuchonné dans un manteau noir semblait assis en tailleur.

Situés sur un toit non loin, Fujimaru, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, et Senna prête à dégainé son Zanpakuto regardaient la bête avec un regard digne des plus grand guerriers.

"Il semblerait que vous ayez vu juste." commenta Senna en regardant l'homme en noir confortablement installé "Ce sont ses hommes en noir qui créé ces hollows!"

"Arrête de me vouvoyer s'il te plaît !" soupira Fujimaru.

"Désolée" souria Senna "te voir pleurer pour ça est trop amusant."

"Tu es horribles, Gin aussi me faisait le coup." grimaça Fujimaru avant de reprendre un air sérieux.

"Bon, assez bavarder, occupe toi du hollow, moi je m'occupe de notre créateur mystérieux."

"Après je pourrais faire un tour de grande roue?" exigea Senna avec un regard de chiot malheureux.

"Seulement si tu n'utilise pas ton Bankai." explique Fujimaru. "Tu as la fâcheuse habitude de l'utiliser ces deux derniers jours."

"OK!" s'excita Senna avec le feu dans ses yeux "marché conclu Fujimaru senpai!"

Fujimaru et Senna ont tous deux dégainé leurs Zanpakuto et se sont dirigés vers leurs adversaires.

Quelque part entre le lycée d'ichigo et la zone de combat au sud ouest.

Ichigo et Matsuri, tous deux en tenue de Shinigamis, accompagné de Rukia se dirigeaient vers les sources de pressions spirituelle.

"Bon sang!" grogna Matsuri "un hollow avec une telle pression spirituelle, comment avons nous pu ne pas le sentir arrivé."

"Il est ou Fujimaru ? D'habitude c'était le premier à foncer sur les hollow" grogna Ichigo, portant Rukia sur son dos.

Un gigantesque hollow à l'apparence d'un gorille tomba devant le groupe avant de disparaître.

"Ouais! Ouais! J'ai réussi! J'suis trop forte!"

Alors que le trio se tourna vers la voix, ils virent Senna portant la tenue de leur lycée effectuer une danse de la joie.

"Senna!" Matsuri se précipita vers la brune afin de s'assurer qu'elle va bien.

"Oh lieutenant Matsuri!" s'étonna Senna, comme si de rien n'était, toute joyeuse. "Z'allez bien?"

"Senna?!" s'étonna intérieurement Rukia "Senna Shinenju?! Comment peut elle dégager autant de pression spirituelle?! L'autre jour Ichigo en dégageait bien plus! J'ai l'impression de me trouver face à un vice capitaine !"

"C'est un Shinigami?! Comment a t elle pu retourner dans son gigai si vite?! Et pourquoi elle porte notre uniforme ?!" rala Kurosaki.

"Hmm?! C'est qui cette tâche ?" demande Senna l'air de rien en fixant le rouquin.

"Moi une tâche ?!" s'indigna laissant apparaître des veines sur son visage.

"Chut!" coupa Senna en mettant un doigt sur sa bouche "à brailler comme ça, tu vas gêné maitre Fujimaru dans son combat." dit elle en pointant la direction du Shinigami.

"Intéressant" ria l'homme encapuchonné. Dans chaque mains était une lance de couleur bleu, et quatre autres flottaient en l'air mais attaquaient de façons coordonnées durant les attaques de l'inconnu.

"C'est la première fois que j'ai affaire à un Simili aussi fortiche." complimenta Fujimaru avec un air joyeux.

"Ainsi donc, tu sais qui nous sommes Shinigami. Je dois admettre que tu es le premier Shinigami contre qui, même avec mes six lances, je n'ai pu causer des blessures superficielle."

"Ne joue pas les hommes en difficultés" répond Fujimaru en pointant l'étranger du sabre "tu n'y met pas tout ton coeur pour mentir aussi mal."

Puis il se déplaça derrière l'inconnu pour lui asséné un coup.

"Dommage Shinigami."

Un éclair s'abattit alors sur Fujimaru.

"Graaaaa!" hurlant de douleur alors qu'il était en train de se faire électrocuter, il pouvait entendre l'inconnu rire.

"Tu es incroyable Shinigami. Tu as contrer mes 6 lances facilement et résister à la plupart de mes attaques, même Larxene aurait du mal." complimenta l'inconnu alors que Fujimaru tombait vers le sol.

"Malheureusement, je suis encore plus fort que toi. Adieu Shinigami."


End file.
